Revelando la verdad
by Nelonex
Summary: Lucifer sabe que Linda tiene razón. Debe decírselo, pero sabe que si lo hace la perderá. Pero si lo piensa mejor, ¿De que tiene miedo? ¿De su reacción, o de si mismo? [One-shot sacado del capitulo 10, segunda temporada. Si aún no lo has visto (que recomiendo) puedes leer ya que he procurado sacar todo lo relacionado a la trama principal.]
1. Soy Lucifer, el verdadero Lucifer

No supo como es que se encontraba en la casa de Lucifer, ni porqué le había ido a buscar. ¿Tal vez esperaba que ocurriese algo esa noche? ¿O tan solo buscaba respuestas?

Tal vez un poco de ambas.

Sea como fuere, era demasiado tarde para irse. Chloe se encontraba ya en las puertas del ascensor, esperando a que se abriesen mientras le rogaba a su corazón que dejara de latir tan rápido. "¡Es solo un hombre, por dios!"

Cuando llegó casi se dió un golpe con Lucifer, quien iba apresurado hacia el ascensor. Al verla se mostró sorprendido, muy sorprendido a decir verdad; sin embargo enseguida volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa cínica que tanto desquiciaba a la detective.

Ambos balbucearon salutaciones, y aunque él lo quisiese negar con su sonrisa y su posado despreocupado, Chloe sabía que Lucifer también estaba nervioso.

-Así que... ¿Ibas a irte? -Consiguió formular la detective, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que él llevaba un par de bolsas con comida y una botella, aparentemente cara, entre sus manos. ¿Una nueva conquista, tal vez? Ese simple pensamiento la llenaba de rabia, pero se esforzó en contenerlo, ya que no quería más malentendidos como con el de Ella.

-De hecho sí. -A paso lento se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando la detective ya pensaba que la iba a dejar sola, este giró hacia el bar para dejar las cosas que tenía en las manos. - Iba a buscarte a ti. Creo que te debo una cena.

Chloe no pudo evitar que una risita nerviosa se le escapara, ni que sus latidos aumentasen. Se sintió algo enfadada, sin embargo, al ver como la sonrisa de Lucifer se ensanchaba, obviamente complacido por esa reacción.

Media hora más tarde, ambos se encontraban compartiendo la comida en el sofá, uno frente el otro, usando la mesa de café como soporte. Los dos reían y comían como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, como si Chloe no tuviera que llegar temprano para ver si su pequeña dormía, como si Lucifer no tuviese mejores cosas que hacer.

-Di "ya"

-¡Ya!

Ambos reían como un par de adolescentes enamorados, mientras Lucifer le ponía más vino y Chloe tan solo quería impedirlo.

-Espero que sepas que llevó meses conseguir una reserva en este sitio.

-Sí, las patatas fritas están increíbles.

-Gracias, las hice yo mismo. -Lucifer dio un trago a su bebida, por supuesto para ocultar la tonta sonrisa que no se podía despegar de sus labios.

Unos segundos más tarde las sonrisas pararon, pero no las miradas. Ambos parecían fascinados por los ojos del otro, como si los colores nocturnos que se colaban por el ventanal hubiesen acabado ahí. Lucifer fue el primero en carraspear y hablar, para el pesar de Chloe.

-Detective... Lo que has dicho hoy en el juzgado...

-Era la verdad. -Interrumpió ella, cogiendo las manos de Lucifer.

Él no pudo evitarlo y miró sus manos entrelazadas, y como ella no hacía amago de querer apartarlas. Volvió a mirarla, solo para ver como Chloe le sonreía de lado.

No podía resistir, no podía más, había aguantado demasiado tiempo bajo los efectos seductores de Lucifer Morningstar, y ahora lo único que quería era estar a su lado.

Se acercó un poco, para solo ver como Lucifer respondía acerándose él. Poco a poco ambos se juntaban cada vez más, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban. Pero cuando la detective iba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, algo se lo impidió.

Lucifer la había apartado gentilmente. No la miraba a ella, sino al suelo, y respiraba como si acabase de correr una maratón.

Como si le hubiera costado mucho separarse.

-¿Lucifer?

-No puedo hacerlo, detective, no puedo. -Lucifer temblaba mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Chloe puso sus manos en sus rodillas, pero al ver lo incómoda que se encontraba por culpa de la mesa de café, la rodeó para estar más cerca y reconfortarlo.

-Lucifer, estoy aquí por si necesitas hablar. Sino, la doctora puede...

-¡Ese es el problema! -Le interrumpió.- ¡La ultima vez que fui yo mismo con alguien la herí! ¡Y yo no quiero que te pase eso a ti, pero Linda me ha dicho que debo hacerlo y...! -Lucifer fue relajándose a medida que las caricias de Chloe aumentaban. Esta rió interiormente al descubrir que la manera de calmarlo era la misma que usaba con Trixie cuando tenía pesadillas. -Tengo miedo de perderte, Chloe.

La mención de su nombre en ese momento la hizo temblar. Rara vez le había llamado por su nombre, y en ese momento tan íntimo usarlo significaba mucho más de lo que Lucifer estaría dispuesto a compartir.

-No voy a irme a ningún lado, Lucifer. -Susurró Chloe, sin dejar de acariciar su mejillas. Al ver que no reaccionaba, pensó en otra manera de que accediera. -¿Que tal si hacemos un trato? como los que tanto te gustan. Si tú me muestras lo que tanto miedo te da enseñarme, yo te prometo que me quedaré tanto tiempo como quieras.

Lucifer asintió y con la misma gentileza de antes colocó las manos de la detective encima de su falda. Lucifer sonrió, como si quisiese restarle importancia, sin embargo la sonrisa era esta vez triste, como si de alguna manera se despidiera en silencio.

Como si se despidiera de ella.

Chloe no lo entendía, pero al pestañear lo vio todo. El cautivador rostro de Lucifer se había vuelto grotesco, rojo como la sangre. Sus ojos almendrados eran también rojizos, y su esclerótica, usualmente blanca era ahora del negro más oscuro.

Chloe estaba en shock, y lo mucho más al pestañear y encontrarse de nuevo con el usual y seductor Lucifer, quien la miraba tristemente.

Lucifer se levantó con calma y se alejó de la detective, dejándole un camino recto hacia el ascensor. No iba a obligarle a estar ahí, y obviamente ahora no querría estar.

Chloe se puso las manos a la cabeza y empezó a temblar. Se le escapaban lágrimas que intentaba ocultar mientras cada vez iba poniéndose en posición fetal en el sofá.

-Dios, lo siento, lo siento mucho...

-No pongas a mi padre en esto, por favor. -Lucifer trató de bromear, aunque él quisiese llorar. también. Ver a Chloe tan asustada le desgarraba por dentro, y era mucho peor el saber que era su culpa. ¿Por qué había hecho caso a la doctora? Ahora la perdería a ella, la única razón que tenía para quedarse.

La única razón para considerar Los Ángeles su hogar.

Y mientras Lucifer seguía en sus lamentaciones, Chloe se acercó y le abrazó, mientras seguía llorando y pidiendo perdón. Ese contacto le sorprendió, ¿Si tanto miedo había pasado, para que le abraza? A no ser...

-¿No...No me temes?

La detective paró de llorar, aunque aún sollozaba. Miró a Lucifer a los ojos, unos ojos que en lugar de estar llenos de miedo y angustia, estaban llenos de dudas; como si la respuesta fuese muy obvia.

-¡Claro que no! Eres... eres muy raro y a veces hasta peligroso, pero no eres una amenaza.

Y Lucifer se vio envuelto en un abrazo algo más suave que el anterior, con una detective que se esforzaba por volver a respirar con normalidad. Pero él aún no lo entendía, le costaba demasiado entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué lloras, entonces?

Chloe volvió a mirarle. Esta vez sus ojos mostraban tristeza y culpa, como si ella de verdad hubiese hecho algo malo. Lucifer sonrió de lado, ya que encontraba imposible que ella hiciese algo mal, siempre perfecta, siempre...

-Tu eres Satanás, el señor y rey del infierno el...

-Me parece que ya a quedado claro, sí.

-Pero yo eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué?

-Desde el primer día que te conocí me lo dijiste. Cada día, siempre que te preguntaba algo sobre ti me decías la verdad, pero yo no te creía. Pedía que confiaras en mí, pero era yo quien desconfiaba. Cuando te pregunté por tus alas, cuando te preguntaba siempre porqué habías escogido ese personaje. Llegó un punto en el que no me contabas nada, porque sabía que no te iba a entender. Es todo mi culpa, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Chloe volvió a llorar. Lucifer estaba estático, y lo único que hacía era acariciar el cabello de la detective repetitivamente.

Así que era por eso... Chloe lloraba por no haber confiado en él, lloraba por haberle hecho pasar mal este tiempo; lloraba por él...

Las piernas de Lucifer fallaron, haciendo que tanto él como la detective cayeran al suelo. Él quedó apoyado en la cristalera de su ático, y ella se puso entre sus piernas, llorando y manchando su camisa de seda italiana. ¿Pero que importancia tenia eso ahora? Ella no se había ido, no le temía ¡Estaba llorando por él! ¿Que más podía pedir?

-Hey, detective, hey. Mírame.

Ella se agarró al pecho del hombre y negó con la cabeza, aunque por lo menos había parado de llorar. Lucifer rió al verla tan vulnerable."¿Quién iba a pensar que la gran detective Decker podía llegar a ser tan adorable?". Con calma y una sonrisa agarró su mentón y la obligó a enfrentarse a su mirada.

-Disculpas aceptadas.

Esas simples palabras hicieron sonreír de nuevo a Chloe; quien, aunque tenía los labios y los ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar, la cara roja y el pelo hacia todas direcciones, a ojos de Lucifer era un verdadero ángel. Y él sabía de esas cosas.

La detective tocó la cara de Lucifer, y le quitó una lágrima que ni él mismo sabía que se encontraba allí. Hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero este se lo impidió cogiéndole de las muñecas y poniéndola encima suyo.

-Tengo que irme, Lucifer. Trixie debería estar durmiendo y...

-Y estoy seguro de que puedes pedirle a Maze que la arrope por ti, ¿cierto? Vivís juntas, después de todo.

-Lucifer, yo...

-Me lo has prometido, Chloe, hemos hecho un trato. -La arrogante sonrisa de Lucifer volvía a estar ahí, y ella no supo si era una buena o mala señal.- has dicho que si yo te lo mostraba tú te quedarías, y yo he terminado mi parte.

Chloe se dio cuenta en ese momento de la posición tan vergonzosa en la que se encontraban. Lucifer también pareció darse cuenta, porque la miró con un aire seductor y levantó una ceja. Esta vez, sin embargo, Chloe no se separó, sino que agachó la cabeza hasta que chocó con la de Lucifer.

-¿Y hasta cuando quieres que me quede?

-Para siempre.

Chloe se sorprendió en sobremanera al oír eso, sobretodo por lo débil y baja que había sonado su voz. Claramente no se lo había dicho a ella, ya que ni siquiera le estaba mirando al decirlo, pero el oír esas palabras la hicieron querer llorar de nuevo.

-Bueno... No creo poder quedarme aquí para siempre, ya sabes, el trabajo, la niña...-La detective miró al hombre que tenía debajo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verle entrar en pánico, casi se le podía oí preguntándose "¿como me ha podido oír?" -...Pero puedo quedarme esta noche, si quieres.

-Me parece justo. -Susurró Lucifer, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bastante contagiosa si se lo peguntáis a Chloe, que en ese momento también sonreía.

Se dejó caer en Lucifer sin hacerle daño y se abrazaron por tercera vez esa noche, disfrutando del tiempo juntos ahora sin barreras ni secretos.


	2. Después de la fiesta

Él sabía que sería un mal día cuando se levantó en su cama notando otro cuerpo a su lado. No es que le importase mucho, pero sabía que a los humanos no les gusta la infidelidad, (al menos en su mayoría) y aunque él y Chloe aún no tuviesen nada (recalcarse el aún) prefería no dar pasos hacia atrás.

Por eso el tener a una mujer en su cama le ponía de mal humor. ¿De dónde había salido, en primer lugar? No recordaba haber ligado la noche anterior; probablemente estuviera demasiado bebido como para recordarse.

-Hmm… Lucifer… ¿Estás despierto?

Esa voz se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero no le gustó nada el tono meloso de su voz. ¿Solo por haberse acostado ya tenía derecho a hablarle así? ¿Qué se había creído? Gruñó como respuesta y esperó, para ver si esa mujer captaba el mensaje y se iba.

-¿Así que eres un gruñón por las mañanas? Quien lo hubiese dicho.

La suave risa que salió de los labios ajenos le dejaron sin respiración unos segundos. Iba entendiendo más o menos porqué la había llevado a su habitación, si tan solo su risa le provocaba tantas sensaciones. Sin embargo su paciencia se iba agotando ¿Quién se creía como para bromear así?

-Deberías irte.

Usando todo su autocontrol le dijo eso a la muchacha. Pareció entender el tono seco y borde que había empleado, porque se levantó al momento.

-Está bien, entiendo que quieras estar solo, pero no hace falta que me lo digas así. –Cerró los ojos para no verla, no quería sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía por haberse acostado con otra mujer. –Por cierto, Trixie me dijo ayer que quería invitarse a su fiesta de cumpleaños, le haría mucha ilusión. Piénsatelo, ¿Vale?

Trixie… ¿Ese no era el nombre de la pequeña humana dela detective?

Abrió los ojos y se levantó con tanta rapidez que asustó a Chloe, que seguía vistiéndose. En ese instante recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, como le enseñó su verdadero rostro y como esta le abrazó, para al final quedarse esa noche.

-Buenos días Lucifer.

-Buenos días. Siento haberte tratado así, pensaba…

-No importa, Lucifer. Ahora si no te molesta déjame cambiarme ¿De acuerdo?

-Si te desvestiste en un primer momento no debería darte vergüenza ahora.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la detective suspiró. –No recuerdas nada, ¿Verdad?

-Recuerdo oírte decir que te quedarías toda la noche. Eso me parece recuerdo suficiente para saber lo que ha pasado.

La detective negó con la cabeza. –No pasó nada, Lucifer.

-Te recuerdo que estás hablando con el demonio, detective. Nadie se me resiste.

-¿Y qué me dices de la vez que me preguntaste por lo que más deseaba? No recuerdo haber respondido a esa pregunta, aún.

-¿Entonces…?

-Iba a dormir en el sofá pero tú prácticamente me obligaste a dormir en tu cama. Luego, al ver que iba a dormir con mi ropa me diste tu camisa y dormí con ella.

Por primera vez se fijó en la vestimenta de la detective. Llevaba únicamente una camisa blanca de seda que él usaba normalmente como pijama, y dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación. Se relamió los labios y la miró con hambre, a lo que ella respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tengo que ir a casa, Lucifer. Te recuerdo que soy madre soltera y que no puedo seguir pidiéndole favores a Maze.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya ha hecho suficiente por mí. Si me disculpas, voy a cambiarme.- Chloe se dirigió al baño con su ropa y Lucifer se volvió a tumbar en su cama, agradeciendo interiormente por que fuera sábado y no hubiera ningún caso por el momento.

A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, el cuerpo de Lucifer se encontraba en las nubes, una sensación tan extrañamente placentera que le sorprendió no haber sentido antes. Pensó un poco y su mente divagó hasta la última conversación que tuvo con Linda, la cual le había dicho que estaba enamorado. ¿Era esa la sensación que tenías al enamorarse? No había ni rastro de las mariposas que la doctora describía, sino más bien paz; y estaba seguro de saber quién la provocaba.

Chloe cerró la puerta desde dentro y se arrodilló al suelo. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma por haber mentido a Lucifer de esa manera, aunque se sentía mal consigo misma por el mismo motivo.

La verdad era que aquella noche ambos se lo habían pasado bien, y aún ahora notaba su cuerpo en calma. Aunque su corazón latiese con fuerza de solo recordarlo su piel seguía sintiendo un suave cosquilleo, como si Lucifer aún la estuviera acariciando.

Intentó dejar de pensar en eso y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez fuera se encontró un Lucifer boca abajo en el colchón. Como antes de cambiarse llevaba la ropa de Lucifer, su torso estaba al descubierto, dejando visibles las cicatrices de su espalda. Sin poderlo evitar Chloe acarició una de las cicatrices, y aunque notó como Lucifer temblaba, no apartó la mano.

-Te dejo la camisa aquí, ¿Vale?-Susurró la detective dejando la ropa doblada al lado de su cama.- Si necesito algo te llamaré, y si necesitas algo, bueno… ya sabes dónde estoy.

Chloe tuvo tentaciones de besarle, pero se contuvo, al fin y al cabo él no recordaba nada. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida y tras echar un último vistazo a Lucifer, se marchó.

La verdad era que tenía miedo, miedo de perderle. ¿Y si después de todo lo único que quería era acostarse con ella? A fin de cuentas se lo llevaba diciendo desde que se conocieron, y la propia Linda le dijo que Lucifer quería tener sexo con ella para que así se le pasase su obsesión.

¿Y si se acordaba, y se iba a por otra? Chloe no lo soportaría. Aunque sabía su secreto no se sentía para nada segura, después de todo Linda también lo sabía. ¿Y si después de acostarse con ella se volvían simples amigos? Chloe no quería eso, no después de esa noche.

Se alejó de "Lux" a paso rápido, aun sintiendo esa extraña sensación de tranquilidad que jamás le había pasado. Lo había empezado a notar al estar en contacto con él, pero por mucha experiencia que este tuviese era imposible que se debiera a él. ¿Verdad?

Cuando ya se encontraba lejos Lucifer por fin se levantó. En realidad él no quería, quería seguir sintiendo esa calidez que su propio cuerpo desprendía, pero al mismo tiempo quería ir lo más rápido posible a casa de Chloe.

Se vistió con sus mejores ropas (aunque esas son todas, ya que no tenía ninguna de baja calidad) y se arregló como usualmente hacía. Tal vez podía llegar con la excusa de querer decirle a Trixie que iba a su fiesta, pero como llegaría tarde debería quedarse a esperar que volviese de la escuela.

Esa idea le hizo sonreír; primero con malicia por haber pensado en un plan tan perfecto, y después con ternura; al recordar como Chloe le había tocado antes las heridas, sin ningún atisbo de aversión, tan solo cariño y afecto.

Y mientras él también se dirigía hacia casa de Chloe, se dio cuenta de que seguía sin entender el amor, pero de alguna manera sabía que estaba completamente enamorado de la detective.

Detective que en ese momento le envió un mensaje, diciéndole que había habido un asesinato no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Maldijo a su padre por tanta mala suerte y se dirigió al lugar, aún con buen humor; después de todo iba a estar todo el día a su lado.


	3. Una visita del ángel de la muerte

Lo único que oía Chloe eran gritos, pisadas fuertes y caos en general. Intentó abrir los ojos para quejarse del ruido, pero se le hacía imposible. Cuando fue a hablar se dio cuenta de que solo salían débiles gemidos de dolor, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Su cerebro trabajaba a cien por hora. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Había entrado en la oficina, tenían una nueva prueba que Ella necesitaba investigar. Se trataba de una máscara que probablemente fuera del asesino, y que si así fuera, podrían rastrear gracias a la información de Lucifer, quien descubrió una asociación secreta que casualmente llevaban esas máscaras. Entonces recuerda polvo, gritos, muchos hombres enmascarados y un dolor agudo en el vientre, que pareció renacer en cuanto recordó su existencia. Intentó ignorar el dolor y recordar más. Recordó ser agarrada por Lucifer y de pronto ser separada de él.

-¡Lucifer!

Se levantó de golpe, ignorando por completo el dolor punzante y la sangre que emanaba de su vientre. Miró a su alrededor y le sorprendió encontrarlo todo con una inquietante calma. A pesar de estar todo completamente hecho un desastre, parecía que no había nadie más ahí. Lo primero que hizo es coger el teléfono y llamarlo. Quiso pensar que está en el Lux, con una mujer, aunque si lo conocía bien probablemente fueran tres. Quiso pensar que le responderá con algún chiste de mal gusto o una invitación directa al coito, que esa vez dudaría en rechazar.

Sin embargo eso no llegó a ocurrir nunca, por que oyó el teléfono de Lucifer no muy lejos de ahí. Avanzó con tanta rapidez como se lo permite su herida, intentando no llorar porque eso solo le haría más difícil el buscarlo. Probablemente su herida fuera mortal, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería ver a Lucifer, saber si estaba bien.

Y ahí lo encontró, sangrando por un costado del pecho e intentado coger el teléfono, porque sabe quien está al otro lado de la línea. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, notando en el proceso como Lucifer se quejaba del dolor, pero se acercaba todo lo que podía a Chloe.

-Vamos a salir de esta ¿De acuerdo? Llamaré al 911, pediré una ambulancia, vamos a estar bien...

-Me temo que no, detective. Hemos sido... Dañados por la espada de Azrael... Moriremos.

-Pero tú eres el señor del infierno, ¿no? Estoy segura de que nos podrás sacar de ahí y...

-La espada del ángel de la muerte no solamente te mata, Chloe, esta arma borra completamente la existencia de quien mata; ni cielo, ni infierno. Y aunque si que fuéramos dudo que estuviéramos juntos... yo iría al infierno y tú... a la ciudad de plata.

Lucifer sonrió. Su mirada empezaba a perderse mientras la sangre tintaba el suelo de color carmesí, y parecía tan calmado que era como si no existiera el dolor.

-Solo...-Continuó. -Solo nos salvaría un objeto puro, algo diseñado por los mismísimos ángeles... Y yo ya no tengo mis alas ni mi moneda así que me temo querida, que nuestro tiempo aquí a terminado.

Chloe recogió el cuerpo prácticamente inerte de su compañero y lo abrazó. No sabía que hacer, gritar por ayuda solo sería un pérdida de saliva; y si lo que Lucifer decía era verdad, ninguno de los dos tenía escapatoria.

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue llamar a Azrael. Tal vez fuera la herida mortal lo que le hacía delirar, pero aún así lo intentó. Dejó con total suavidad el cuerpo de Lucifer y se puso a rezar. Rezó para que Lucifer se pusiera bien, para que volviera a ser el diablillo que siempre era, con sus usuales bromas e insinuaciones. Rezaba para que todo volviera a ser como antes, para haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, para haberle dicho que lo amaba mucho antes.../p

Pero los segundos pasaban y nada ocurría. Debajo de ella se encontraba un ahora débil Lucifer, quien luchaba por respirar. Chloe intentó con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo, y un par de lágrimas cayeron en el pecho del demonio.

De pronto una gran luz inundó la habitación. Sin embargo Chloe tan solo se fijaba en el rostro de Lucifer, ya que cada vez le costaba más enfocar la vista. Por ello no pudo ver como sus lágrimas curaban poco a poco el malherido Lucifer, quien miraba sorprendido a la detective.

-Algo puro... -susurró.

Y cuando este ya pudo levantarse por sí solo y observar el lugar en donde antes tenía una herida, fue el turno de Chloe de caer al suelo mientras se esforzaba por mantener el conocimiento.

-Chloe Decker, no tan solo me has llamado sin un ritual previo, sino que también me has quitado el alma de Lucifer de mis manos.

-¡Hermana! -gritó Lucifer, quien fue corriendo a su encuentro.

Una permanente luz dorada y al mismo tiempo plateada inundaba la habitación como si tratase de purificarla. Chloe cerró los ojos, sin entender que estaba pasando. Sin embargo sonrió, ya que había oído a su diablillo con la suficiente energía como para parar un tren. Él estaría bien.

-¡Salvala hermana!

-¿Por qué? He intentado en tres ocasiones anteriores acabar con su trayecto, y tú me lo has impedido. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a permitírtelo esta vez?

-Por favor, Azrael... Haré lo que sea, te lo prometo yo...

-¿Por qué significa tanto para ti?

-…Porque la quiero.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Chloe, quien comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Intentó hablar, hacerle saber a Lucifer que ella también le quería, pero no podía. Esa rabia le golpeó y muchas más lágrimas siguieron las anteriores, que se perdían en su cuello. Unos segundos más tarde sintió como algo frío le rozaba la mejilla, y luego un tremendo alivio. ¿Así se sentía morir? El dolor había pasado, y no oía nada excepto su propia respiración.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y se encontró con una luz que rápidamente fue tapada por un atlético pero ágil cuerpo; un hombre que la miraba con ternura, pasión, tristeza, miedo y amor juntos.

-Lucifer... ¿Estoy...?

-No, detective. Tus lágrimas te han salvado, así como me han salvado a mí.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-No hay nada más puro que el amor, humana. –Una femenina voz habló con desdén, como si lo que había dicho fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Chloe intentó girarse, pero su cuerpo aún no había terminado de curarse no pudo hacerlo. –Soy Azrael, el ángel de la muerte y hermana de Lucifer.

-¿Por qué me has dejado vivir?

-Simplemente pensé que sería un desperdicio de tiempo para mi hermano el dejarte morir. Ha hecho muchas cosas para mantenerte con vida, querida. Por cierto, ¿Diablillo? ¿En serio? Lucifer es el rey del infierno, no una mascota.

Chloe no entendía que estaba pasando, ni siquiera sabía si de verdad estaba consciente o todo eso era producto de un sueño, pero si Lucifer estaba bien entonces le era igual.

-Lucifer, deberías llevarla a un hospital humano. Aun estando curada mantiene sus signos vitales bajos. Lucifer asintió, aunque Chloe no lo pudo ver; la agarró todo lo suave que pudo y se la llevó lentamente. Azrael se quedó un rato ahí, en esa triste, mugrienta y prácticamente destruida sala, pensando en lo que acababa de presenciar.

Tanto ella como Lucifer habían presenciado hoy algo inusual. Es imposible que una humana corriente pudiera llamar a los ángeles, y tampoco que nada en ella fuese puro, lágrimas de amor o no. "Los humanos son frágiles, torpes y mueren con facilidad. ¿Entonces cómo es que ella ha sido capaz de llegar hasta mi hermano y hablar con él? Debería haber muerto mucho antes." Distraída como estaba, no se dio cuenta de los ruidos que de pronto volvían a llenar el lugar. Gruñó molesta y desapareció de allí, no sin antes coger su espada.

Chloe se encontraba siendo llevada como una princesa hacia la salida. Volvía a oír ruidos, ¿Ya se encontraban en la calle o alguien había entrado?

-Los cuerpos deberían estar cerca. –Dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Quiénes sois?- Dos hombres de blanco se asustaron al oír a Lucifer, y al verlo se sorprendieron más.

-Vosotros… Nos han dicho que estabais muertos.

-Como podéis observar no lo estamos. Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que llevarla al hospital.

Los dos hombres no dijeron nada hasta que Lucifer estuvo alejado; luego se fueron, seguramente para buscar otros cuerpos. Lucifer llegó a la entrada y vio como prácticamente todos los policías del departamento estaban allí, incluso al detective capullo, que gritaba a una mujer para que le dejase pasar.

-Lo siento señor, tendrá que esperar a que saquen los cuerpos.

-No lo entiendes, ¡Mi esposa está ahí dentro!/p

-Exesposa, querrás decir. Lucifer se acercó con su típica sonrisa hacia un anonadado Dan, que balbuceaba sin entender del todo lo que pasaba. Lucifer tan solo resopló.

-¿Por qué a los humanos os cuesta entender lo obvio? Necesito llevarla al médico. Si me disculpas…

-¡Espera! Voy contigo.

-¿No deberías ir a buscar a Trixie a la escuela? ¿O prefieres que mi camarera lo haga por ti? Si mal no recuerdo la última vez que hablaste con ella terminaste desnudo en casa de Chloe.

-¿C-como sabes eso?

-¿Bromeas? Maze nunca se guardaría para ella algo así. Sobre todo si se trata del detective capullo.

Dan gruñó por lo bajo y se alejó, no sin antes pedirle a Lucifer que la cuidara. "¿Qué quería que hiciese entonces, matarla? ¡Por supuesto que la iba a cuidar! Los humanos siempre diciendo lo obvio…"

Chloe despertó en una habitación blanca que olía a sangre y a desinfectante. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Lucifer durmiente, sentado lo más cerca posible de ella. Le oyó quejarse en sueños y sonrió, ya que nunca había visto al demonio dormir. Entonces recordó, como si se acabase de dar cuenta, de que el hombre que se encontraba a su lado, durmiendo en una postura incómoda, se trataba del mismo demonio.

Cogió con suavidad la mano de su acompañante, sin querer despertarlo. Pero aun así este abrió los ojos y sonrió adormilado.

-Lucifer, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –Antes de que este pudiera responder, ella le cortó.- Y no digas tres años, tuvo gracia pero no voy a caer dos veces.

-Dos días.

Ella asintió, procesando la información. No era mucho, pero aun así sentía que había estado perdiendo el tiempo de forma estúpida. Volvió a mirar a Lucifer, fijándose más en los detalles del mismo: Ropa arrugada, cabello ligeramente despeinado, sonrisa cansada, ojeras…

-¿Te has quedado los dos días aquí?

-Vaya, que observadora detective. ¿Fue por mi cabello o por mi cuello torcido?

-Más bien por tu ropa. Jamás dejarías que se arrugase si no fuese por algo importante. ¿No deberías cambiártela? Debe de estar llena de sudor.

-Querida detective, los demonios no sudan. A menos, claro, que se trate de la cama…

Chloe resopló al ver como Lucifer ponía su característica mirada lujuriosa. Entonces rememoró los acontecimientos anteriores, como si unas olas chocasen en las rocas.

-Lucifer… ¿Qué pasó hace dos días?

La mirada de Lucifer cambió, pero siguió mostrando su sonrisa. – Estabas consciente, detective, estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas.

-Sí, pero no logro entenderlo… ¿Qué pasó?

Aunque la pregunta no había cambiado, Lucifer sabía que debía dar una respuesta diferente. Suspiró mientras pensaba como o qué decir. ¿Cómo decirle que no es una humana corriente? ¿Cómo decirle que es probablemente algo como él, como un ángel?

El hecho de que fuese distinta explicaba algunas cosas, por ejemplo, que fuese inmune a sus encantos y poderes. También explicaría por qué puede dañarlo físicamente, pero no que estar a su alrededor le vuelva mortal. Y si ya le costó trabajo llegar a asimilar del todo el hecho de que él era un demonio, no quería ni imaginarse el tiempo que le llevaría visualizarse como algo más que una humana.

-Tú misma lo presenciaste, tus lágrimas me curaron y te curaron a ti.

-Pero dijiste que solo algo puro…

-Y como dijo Azrael, "ho hay nada más puro que el amor".

-¿Eso significa que podré curar cualquier herida?

-No, solo las causadas por armas angelicales, como lo era en esa ocasión. Por suerte mi hermana se ha llevado su espada, así que no creo que haya más problemas.

Chloe asintió sin terminar de entenderlo del todo, pero aún le dolía todo el cuerpo y mente. Necesitaba descansar. Cerró los ojos al notar como Lucifer le acariciaba la cabeza como si de un perro se tratase, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Lucifer haciendo algo tan complicado para él como mostrar afecto.

Cuando se hubo dormido de nuevo, Lucifer comenzó a reflexionar. Era estúpido pensar ahora que la detective era un ángel enviado para llevarlo al infierno de nuevo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como le había salvado. Pero seguía sin entender qué hacía una joven con esa clase de poderes en el mundo humano, y por supuesto sin tener ni idea de lo que es capaz.

Si un ángel tuviera esa clase de poderes curativos, sumados a la capacidad de hacer vulnerables a otros ángeles sin necesidad de usar armas de la ciudad de plata, podría considerarse el ángel más poderoso de todos. Y sin embargo aquí estaba, tumbada mientras máquinas observan que sus estados vitales no empeoren. Lucifer no lo entendía, y en realidad no quería entenderlo.

Lo único que importaba ahora es que ella estuviese bien, y lo estaría. Intentó ponerse más cómodo en el sillón, sin resultado, y miró hacia el blanco techo de la habitación.

-Fue idea tuya, ¿verdad, padre? Tú la pusiste en mi camino. –Cerró los ojos envueltos por el cansancio. Apenas había dormido en los últimos días, demasiado ocupado comprobando si ella estaba bien; y cuando por fin había podido descansar, había notado una suave mano acariciando la suya. Con ese pensamiento volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez con algunas lágrimas en ellos. –Gracias.

Cuando Dan entró junto a un ramo de rosas, luchando para mantener el equilibrio, no se esperó lo que vio. Chloe y Lucifer dormían con una sonrisa en sus labios, y el hombre incluso parecía estar llorando. Ambos se cogían de la mano y aun durmiendo no se soltaban.

Dan entendió entonces qué había visto su ex mujer en el propietario del Lux, y con una triste sonrisa se alejó sin hacer ruido. Tiró las rosas en una papelera cercana y se fue a casa, pensando en que cuento le gustaría a Trixie para leérselo antes de dormir.


	4. Nada más

Muchos seguidores me preguntan que por qué no sigo con esta historia, y bien, aquí está mi respuesta.

Aunque aprecio mucho vuestro apoyo (Algo agresivo para mi gusto, pero entiendo el gesto) hice ese fanfic para tener un final del beso del capitulo 11 de la segunda temporada. Ese capítulo ya tiene final, y por tanto, mi Fic no es necesario.

Esa es la razón principal. Tengo una continuación empezada, e incluso una pequeña historia de lo que podría pasar en los próximos capítulos, ¿Pero de que iban a servir? Dentro de unos días ya tendremos nuestra respuesta.

Así que dicho eso, me despido por ahora. Tal vez haga alguna excepción a este escrito y publique algo, pero no tengáis muchas esperanzas. Gracias por todo.


End file.
